B and B and their children
by AwesomeGirl99
Summary: What happens when booth wakes up from his coma after four and a half years. And he wakes up to a pregnant bones with four children, and they're his, when she thought he was dead she used his stuff and now has a family coping with only his now seventeen year old son helping...
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's pov

I sigh and continue washing the dishes, my thoughts wander to booth.

I smile at the happy and fun memories i had with him, i miss him, but he's dead gone no longer here, a frown forms at these thoughts, but my thinking is interrupted by a yell

"mummy mummy mummy" moses yells running to me

"what moses" i ask smiling, squatting at his level

"the fish are dead" he shrieks

"oh no not again" i fake cry

"don't be sad mummy, you've got me and Mary to look after that's enough stress" he says grinning

i stop fake crying and give him a hug

"oh my smart little soldier" i say into his ruffled hair

"im not little" he protests pulling away, he puffs out his chest and lifts his head up "i'm a big boy"

"yes you are, you're my big boy" i say, mary starts crying

"i'll check on her" moses says running off to his little sisters room, after not even two minutes there's not a sound and moses comes back into the kitchen

"she's asleep mummy" he says

"good boy, thankyou" i say ruffling his hair

i hear the doorbell ring and Moses runs off to get it, I follow him to make sure it's safe.

Moses opens the door and parker stands there smiling

"hey parks" i say

"hey mum" he says. i smile, when parker was thirteen her arrived at my doorstep, hungry cold and scared, his mum had lost the baby she was pregnant with and turned to alcohol and abusing parker and so he ran away straight to me, i raised him and helped him and he helped me

"how was your holiday" i ask

"it was fantastic, i wish you had of come though" he says hugging me and then Moses

"i'll take your bags to your room" i say and then take them to his room, i look at the blue walls and brown bed and dresser and bedside table, his bed is a four poster bed and his bedspread is an army camo one.

i walk back to parker

"can you watch them for a while i need to go to work" i ask

"sure" he smiles and i give him a quick hug before heading to work

i'm not an anthropologist anymore I work at a toy making company and i make toys

yeah i know that sucks but i had to leave the jeffersonion i had to

it reminded me too much of booth, and always made me cry

I miss him.

when he died i realised that i loved him

i loved him with all my heart

with all my heart...


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan's pov

i replace booths old flowers with the new ones.

every day I drive all the way here from a small town two hours away to see him.

"I miss you booth" I say crying "we have a family, you'd be proud of them, Moses is so smart and brave a mix of us, eve is just like you and Adam is like me, unfortunately they all have russ and maxes cheeky troublemaker traits" I say crying

i realise what took me so long to figure out

im in love with booth

" I love you booth" I say

"I love you too bones" he says smiling, I run out of their as fast as possible getting into my car I drive off.

booths pov

Why did she leave, did I do something.

i love her too she said she loved me what's wrong with me saying I love her too

i live her I really do and she loves me, this is perfect I couldn't be happier but why did she go, why why why

parkers pov

i sigh sitting on the couch, I finally got Moses and the twins into bed after a major struggle.

i almost fall asleep but tell myself I have to stay up.

i love my siblings so much, and I love my mum

Not Rebecca she turned out terrible

sure you're my son, I hate commitment and you're old enough so I. Gonna kick you out

ut bones took me in, she understood I was only fifteen, and when my slut carer named Rebecca got rid of me temp took me in

i feel my phone buzz from an incoming text

i check my phone

mum-hey p.j I'm coming home early

P.J- why mum?

Mum- something's happened ill tell you later

P.J- okay i guess ill see you soon, bye

mum- bye sweetie

authors note

I NEVER LIKED REBECXA AND I THINK THAT PARKER AND BRENNANS REALATIONSHIP WAS CUTE

PARKERMYPARKER CALLS BRENNAN TEMP, TEMPE BUT MOSTLY MUM


End file.
